This invention relates to the medical arts, and more specifically this invention relates to a device for maintaining a record of the rotation of insulin injections.
A large number of people are afflicted with diabetes in varying degrees of severity. Less severe cases can be treated by oral medication, but more severe cases are treated by injection of insulin. Since the insulin injections must be taken regularly on a strict schedule, the patient himself must administer the insulin. Also, close relatives of the diabetic patient are often trained to administer the insulin injections.
A complication of this self-administration system, however, exists in the fact that the site of injection must be changed systematically to insure good absorption of the medication and to prevent possible local dystrophies. Thus, the site of injection should be rotated regularly and there should be at least a thirty day interval before an injection is administered in the same place as a previous injection.
Furthermore, there are eight general areas where the insulin may be administered, these areas generally being in the upper arms, the abdomen, the thighs, and the hips. The injections are, therefore, rotated regularly among these areas and, in addition, rotated within these general areas.
Various means have been deviced for keeping track of where injections have been administered and where to administer succeeding injections. Usually, these means take the form of a home-made chart or table which can become cumbersome.